Return
by vane84
Summary: Un personnage de Teen Wolf est de retour après 2 ans absence. Il est au cœur d'une nouvelle affaire mais arrivera-t-il à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me voici avec une véritable fic cette fois-ci et pas seulement un OS ! L'histoire est principalement axée sur Isaac mais j'ai intégré le plus de personnages possibles. Nous sommes donc 2 ans après la fin de la saison 3.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Hôpital de Beacon Hills,_

Ce soir-là, un jeune homme était arrivé aux urgences avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dans les bras. Ce dernier avait l'air d'agoniser, du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche et il semblait suffoquer.

\- Aidez-le, je vous en prie !

Une équipe médicale vint aussitôt pour accueillir le jeune homme et prendre soin du blessé. Ils le mirent sur un brancard puis ils l'emmenèrent en salle de trauma. Melissa, qui était de garde, fut chargée de récupérer des informations sur le patient et sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme qui avait l'air agité. Quand elle le vit afin de l'aider à se calmer, elle fut surprise. Elle le connaissait très bien puisqu'il s'agissait d'Isaac mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Tout d'abord physiquement : il avait une cicatrice sur le côté du visage, proche de l'œil et d'une dizaine de centimètres. Cette cicatrice avait l'air ancienne, comme s'il n'avait pas guéri. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en parler. Il avait l'air plus mature, le visage dur. Elle se décida enfin à lui parler :

\- Isaac, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui Melissa. Chris…

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est Chris Argent ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à son arrivée ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous voulez la version officielle ou la vérité ?

\- Isaac !

\- Très bien. C'est une affaire contre une sorcière et ça a mal tourné. Il est victime d'un sortilège.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as parlé d'une version officielle. Et quelle est-elle alors ?

\- Il a été attaqué et frappé. Il a probablement une hémorragie interne.

\- Bon, je vais aller leur dire ça, tu ne bouges pas !

Elle partit en courant et entra dans la salle de trauma. Elle vit qu'il était visiblement bien pris en charge. Il avait été intubé et ils étaient en train de passer une échographie de l'abdomen. Melissa leur donna la version officielle qui les confortèrent dans leur diagnostic. Maintenant il suffisait de trouver d'où il saignait. Ses constantes commençaient à flancher et ils devaient faire vite ! Ils trouvèrent enfin que cela venait de la rate quand son cœur lâcha. Ils commencèrent le massage cardiaque quand elle vit à travers le hublot de la porte qu'Isaac les observait. Elle décida de le rejoindre.

\- Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

\- Vous devez le sauver, le temps que je trouve la solution. S'il vous plait.

\- Ils vont faire tout ce qui est possible pour le maintenir en vie, je te le promets.

\- Il est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Nous aussi nous sommes là Isaac.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû revenir.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Soudain, ils virent que le cœur de Chris était reparti et qu'il fut immédiatement emmené en chirurgie.

\- Je vais y aller. Tenez, voici mon numéro de téléphone. Appelez-moi dès que vous saurez qu'il est sorti de chirurgie. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire à Scott.

\- Mais enfin Isaac, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es parti si vite avec Chris après la mort d'Allison, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ans et maintenant il faudrait que je mente à mon fils !

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis prit la direction de la sortie. Quand il passa la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Scott qui venait apporter un sandwich à sa mère. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre fut surpris de se voir.

\- Isaac ?

\- Salut Scott.

\- Mais enfin, que fais-tu ici ? C'est ton sang ? _demanda-t-il en lui montrant son t-shirt tâché._

\- Non, c'est celui de Chris mais je gère.

\- Mais comment ça tu gères ? Et puis d'abord comment vas-tu ? Et Mr Argent, il est blessé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu dès que tu es arrivé en ville.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu que je te contacte. Je dois y aller.

Isaac commençait à partir quand Scott le retint par le bras ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter. Le jeune alpha ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami… enfin si c'était toujours le cas et il se demandait vraiment si ça l'était de par son comportement.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai grandi Scott, voilà tout. Je dois vraiment y aller, je dois m'occuper de Chris, si je ne fais rien il va mourir.

Scott n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Isaac était déjà parti dans une vieille Mustang. Il rejoignit sa mère qui lui expliqua ce qu'Isaac lui avait raconté. Scott avait du mal à y croire : il s'agissait d'une affaire de sorcières et Isaac était visiblement au centre de cette histoire. Mais que pourrait-il bien faire pour aider Chris qui était actuellement en chirurgie ? Il devait absolument le retrouver et sans attendre car il ne voulait pas qu'il se lance dans une croisade, seul ! Et puis il devait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant ces deux ans d'absence. Il tenta de l'appeler au numéro qu'il avait donné à sa mère mais il tombait directement sur la boite vocale. Il passa alors voir Stiles et lui expliqua la situation :

\- Une cicatrice sur le visage, mais enfin, c'est un loup-garou ! Comment ça se fait qu'il ne peut pas en guérir ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Pourquoi, tu trouves que c'est normal toi ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je t'ai raconté ?

\- Hein ? Oh, euh non bien sûr ! Ouais bon tu t'emballes peut-être un peu vite, tu sais, il s'agit d'Isaac. Il a son caractère !

\- Non, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sentir, je ne retrouve pas son odeur.

\- Il a peut-être mis du déodorant !

\- Stiles !

\- Ok ! Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas de supers pouvoirs et je ne suis pas un loup-garou mais j'ai un ordi portable ! On va le retrouver, t'inquiète !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Isaac n'avait pas voulu s'éterniser avec Scott. Son comportement n'était pas digne d'un ami mais il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, tout simplement. Il était épuisé mais il avait besoin de trouver une solution pour Chris. Il se dirigea alors chez la personne qui avait peut-être déjà connu ce genre de situation. Il connaissait le bâtiment comme sa poche et il finit par le trouver en train de lire dans la pièce principale :

\- Tu es de retour ?

\- Salut Derek. Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je viens te poser une question et je m'en vais.

\- Tu es pressé de repartir ? Quelqu'un t'attend ?

\- Je dois sauver Chris et je pense que tu peux m'aider.

\- Tu parles de Chris Argent ?

\- Oui. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

\- Où étais-tu passé pendant deux ans ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Chris, c'est ton meilleur ami maintenant ?

\- Bon, je perds mon temps ici, _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

\- Isaac, _dit-il, sans succès_. Isaac ! _hurla-t-il cette fois._

\- Quoi ? _répondit le jeune homme en se retournant._

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme un con ! Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie durant ces deux années ! Je veux juste savoir comment tu as survécu !

\- Et nous aussi, _ajouta Scott accompagné de Stiles._

\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Ton portable. Tu l'as allumé une fois et ça nous a suffi pour te localiser, _répondit Stiles._

\- J'ai été négligent. Ca n'arrivera plus.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver avec ton odeur ?

\- Parce qu'il a appris à la dissimuler, _répondit Derek._ C'est préférable quand on est un oméga. Pas vrai, Isaac ?

\- Oui.

\- Enfin Isaac, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux ans ? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mr Argent ?

\- Ok, vous avez gagné, je vais tout vous dire mais après, on est quitte, ok ?

\- Tu n'es plus le même, _dit le jeune Alpha._

\- Après la mort d'Allison, je suis parti avec Chris. Nous sommes allés en Europe et là-bas, nous avons pu nous… défouler.

\- C'est-à-dire ? _demanda Stiles._

\- Nous avons chassé. Chris m'a tout appris mais nous ne faisions pas parler de nous.

\- Un chasseur ne serait pas autorisé à former un oméga, _ajouta Derek._

\- En effet. Donc nous sommes restés discret tout en tuant des dizaines de créatures surnaturelles. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce qui nous entoure. Chris a été comme un père envers moi. J'imagine que nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement. Il est le père que j'aurai voulu avoir et moi j'étais le fils à qui il prodiguait son savoir.

\- Et ta cicatrice ? _dit Scott._

\- Nous avons poursuivi un duo de sorcières qui ne faisaient que laisser des dizaines de victimes dépourvu de leurs forces derrières elles. Nous avons réussi à en tuer une mais je ne vous conseille pas de le faire seul ! J'ai essayé ! Et cette cicatrice en est le résultat. Heureusement, Chris est arrivé à temps. L'une est morte et nous avons poursuivi l'autre jusqu'ici. Le hasard j'imagine. Mais Chris est rapidement tombé malade et j'ai vite compris que cela venait de la sorcière. Nous avions vu des sortilèges similaires en Roumanie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _rétorqua Derek._

\- As-tu déjà affronté des sorcières ?

\- Moi non mais ma mère, oui.

\- Chris est en train de mourir et je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Pour que le sort fonctionne, elle a dû mettre un talisman sur Argent. Ca peut être un petit sac qui détient des éléments occultes. C'est petit, pas plus de quelques centimètres, afin que ça passe inaperçu et surtout que ça se planque bien.

Isaac regarda Derek et ses amis puis il eut subitement une idée. Il partit en courant en laissant tout le monde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune loup-garou savait de quoi parlait Derek et il devait absolument le détruire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, se gara n'importe comment et trouva rapidement Melissa. Il lui demanda où étaient les affaires de Chris. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais vu l'agitation dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme, elle le conduisit aussitôt dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il sortit tout ce qu'il y avait quand il trouva le trousseau de clés de Chris. Il récupéra la sorte de grigri qui était en porte-clés puis le brûla ce qui provoqua quelques étincelles. Il sut que Chris était sauvé. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il remercia Melissa et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller enfin dormir et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Isaac se trouva un petit motel en sortie de ville. Il ne voulait pas que Scott, Stiles et les autres viennent après lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir ! Il savait Chris hors de danger, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, il savait que l'alpha n'allait pas le laisser tranquille mais là, tout de suite, il s'allongea et s'endormit tout habillé.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour la review !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Isaac revint, comme prévu, pour voir si Chris était réveillé. Quand il entra dans l'hôpital, il ne vit pas Melissa, elle devait avoir finie sa garde. Cela l'arrangeait, il aurait une personne de moins à convaincre que tout allait bien. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit que Chris n'était pas encore réveillé mais qu'il y avait aussi Scott. Isaac souffla. Il savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard mais le plus tard aurait été le mieux !

\- Mr Argent va s'en tirer.

\- Je sais, merci. Vous m'avez bien aidé et ça a sauvé Chris. Merci.

\- Je ne sais pas en quoi on t'a aidé mais tant mieux. Et maintenant ?

\- Sortons, laissons-le se reposer.

Scott accepta et le suivit dans les jardins de l'hôpital qui étaient apaisants.

\- Cette sorcière a voulu tuer Chris parce qu'il est plus facile de l'éliminer avec de la sorcellerie. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais la tuer !

\- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne fallait pas affronter une sorcière seul. Nous allons t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es notre ami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais plus parti de ma meute que je ne suis pas concerné !

\- Je ne mérite pas ton intérêt pour ma vie.

\- Mais enfin Isaac, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais !

\- Scott, je… je suis désolé.

\- Mais pour quoi ?

\- Je suis parti comme un voleur après la mort d'Allison, je ne t'ai jamais appelé, je ne répondais pas à tes mails et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Parce que tu étais malheureux, voilà tout. Je peux le comprendre. Nous avons tous notre manière de faire notre deuil.

Isaac avait les larmes aux yeux. Mis à part Chris, il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de compréhension depuis longtemps. Scott n'hésita pas une seconde et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit que son ami était comme libéré. Il le laissa pleurer toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée depuis maintenant deux ans puis Isaac desserra leur étreinte.

\- Je… je vais voir Chris et on se rejoint ensuite ?

\- Dans une heure à la clinique vétérinaire. Je pense que Deaton pourra nous aider.

Isaac retourna dans l'hôpital avec le sourire. Chris allait mieux et il avait retrouvé ses amis pour tuer cette fichue sorcière ! Quand il revint dans la chambre du chasseur, il vit qu'il était réveillé :

\- Hey ! _dit Isaac en serrant Chris dans ses bras._

\- Tout va bien mon grand, _répondit-il tandis qu'Isaac le lâcha pour s'asseoir._ Et toi comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Notre chère amie t'avait pris pour cible. Tu te rappelles cet affreux porte-clés que tu avais acheté à l'aéroport de Roissy ?

\- Oh oui, tu le trouvais horrible !

\- Visiblement, elle l'avait mis exprès sur ta route, c'était un talisman. Si je ne l'avais pas détruit, il aurait eu raison de toi.

\- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

\- Non, c'est Derek qui me l'a dit.

\- Bon, je sors d'ici et on s'en va.

\- Non, tu viens de te faire opérer d'une hémorragie interne alors tu vas te reposer et mes amis et moi on s'occupe de la sorcière.

\- Non, elle est trop forte pour vous, pour nous !

\- Mais enfin, on ne peut pas la laisser s'en sortir ! Elle va continuer à tuer !

\- Oui et elle commencera par toi ! Elle sait qu'on est à sa recherche !

\- Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup Chris, s'il te plait.

\- Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi !

\- Je serai avec une meute entière de loups garous et on aura même une banshee ! Je saurais si je vais mourir afin de l'éviter.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Repose-toi. C'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Isaac… je te considère comme mon fils et je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre enfant. Alors prend bien soin de toi et surtout, ne sois pas inconscient, ne l'affronte pas seul, ok ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon, _dit Isaac en montrant sa cicatrice._

Il sourit, étreignit Chris une nouvelle fois puis partit en direction de la clinique vétérinaire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**On enchaine avec le 4eme chapitre. Merci pour la review !**_

 _ **et un petit fashback, ça fait pas de mal !**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Isaac arriva en même temps que Lydia à la clinique. Elle le serra dans ses bras puis ils rentrèrent où Deaton, Scott, Stiles et Derek les attendaient.

\- Scott m'a raconté ce qu'il se passe avec une sorcière qui a essayé de tuer Chris Argent, _commença Deaton_. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur elle ?

\- Nous les avons découvertes en Europe, en Roumanie pour être précis.

\- Tu dis qu'elles étaient plusieurs ?

\- Oui, deux.

\- Tu as dit que vous en aviez tué une, tu peux nous raconter ? _demanda Scott_.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Isaac venait d'avoir une information sur la localisation des sorcières. Chris était en route de son côté aussi, ils devaient se rejoindre pour attaquer ensemble mais le jeune homme arriva en premier. Il était fermement prêt à attendre Chris, il avait vu les dégâts qu'avaient causés ces sorcières ! Elles retiraient la force vitale de leurs victimes pour une raison inconnue mais jusqu'ici, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. C'était pour cela qu'avec Chris, ils avaient décidé de s'en occuper. Isaac était en train de préparer ses armes car Chris lui avait appris que cela pouvait toujours servir même s'il avait ses pouvoirs et ses griffes de loup-garou. Il s'assit dans la voiture quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler. Sans attendre, il courut vers la victime et la trouva en quelques instants, entouré des deux sorcières. Etant trop loin pour agir, il décida d'utiliser son pistolet pour les atteindre et ainsi peut-être sauver la victime. Il tira donc mais une des sorcières arrêta la balle juste devant elle et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Isaac sentit qu'il était comme paralysé, visiblement par leur pouvoir. Il ne put qu'assister à la mort du pauvre homme qui fut vidé de la moindre parcelle de vie. Puis les sorcières se dirigèrent vers lui._

 _\- Un humain qui tente de nous arrêter, comme c'est amusant ! N'est-ce pas Elsa ?_

 _\- Tu as raison Anna. Ceci dit, deux pour le prix d'un, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !_

 _\- Je ne pense pas être à votre goût, ne vous donnez pas ce mal !_

 _\- Et insolent avec ça !_ dit Anna _._

 _\- Ca on me l'a déjà dit !_

 _La sorcière, ne supportant pas être défiée par un simple humain, porta son doigt à hauteur de l'œil d'Isaac et traça une ligne de 10 cm avec son doigt. Automatiquement, une cicatrice fit son apparition sur le côté du visage du jeune homme. Il grogna mais n'hurla pas car en quelques instants, la cicatrice se referma._

 _\- C'est étrange,_ commença Anna _._

 _\- Il n'est pas humain !_ ajouta Elsa _._

 _\- Nous allons remédier à ça !_

 _Elle prit une dague, dit une formule dans une langue qu'Isaac ne connaissait pas et la porta au visage du jeune loup, au même endroit que celle faite quelques instants plus tôt. Là, elle appuya mais la douleur pour Isaac était violente cette fois-ci, telle une brûlure qui ne semblait pas vouloir guérir. Cette douleur lui provoqua cependant une poussée d'adrénaline et il réussit à sortir ses griffes et à les planter dans le ventre d'Anna. Cette dernière, malgré sa blessure, commença à aspirer la force vitale du jeune homme ! Mais Chris arriva et tira sur elle. Elle tomba lourdement à terre, morte. Elsa fut contrainte et forcée de disparaître. Isaac s'apprêta à tomber à terre, à moitié conscient quand il fut rattrapé par Chris._

 _\- Je te tiens mon garçon._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

\- Il m'a sauvé ce jour-là mais je me suis fait engueulé, je vous dis même pas ! Il a pris Anna et par sécurité, il l'a décapitée puis brulée.

\- Elsa et Anna… _dit Deaton_.

\- Ca vous dit quelque chose ? _demanda Derek_.

Le vétérinaire ne répondit pas et alla prendre un vieux livre dans son bureau. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur une page particulière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _questionna Stiles_.

\- Les sœurs Sloane, _répliqua Deaton_. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être en vie. On pourrait presque les considérer comme des striges mais elles sont plus évoluées que ça.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? _dit Isaac_.

\- Ma famille les a chassées de Beacon Hills.

\- Elles sont originaires de notre ville ? _interrogea Scott_.

\- En effet. Elles sont mi-strige, mi-succube. Elles prennent la force vitale de leur victime pour survivre.

\- Et ça date de quand cet exil ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Il y a deux siècles.

\- Vous savez comment les éliminer ? _interrogea Scott_.

\- Malheureusement pas.

\- Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Elsa soit revenue ici ? _questionna Isaac_.

\- Elle doit probablement rechercher un moyen de ramener sa sœur.

\- C'est possible ? _dit Scott_.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On a même pas besoin de se poser la question puisqu'on va la tuer avant, _répondit Isaac_. Avez-vous un indice sur sa localisation ?

\- Elle doit probablement être retourné dans la maison familiale en sortie de la ville.

\- Le vieux manoir ? _demanda Derek tandis que Deaton opina de la tête_.

\- Allons-y, _ajouta Isaac_.

\- Wow, une minute ! _dit Stiles_. Il y a que moi que ça choque que cette histoire date d'il y a deux siècles ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'elles prenaient la force vitale de leurs victimes, afin de survivre ! _dit Scott_.

\- Pour moi ça ne change rien. On y va, _ajouta Isaac_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tout d abord, je voulais éclaircir un petit point ! Le nom des soeurs (Elsa et Anna) sont parait-il le nom des protagonistes de Reine des neiges ! Alors c est une pure coïncidence car mise à part la musique du film que toute la planete connait, je ne l ai pas vu. J ai bien rigolé quand on me l a fait remarqué !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, ensuite, on a un peu d action dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci pour la review !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Tous arrivèrent devant le manoir abandonné. Ils descendirent de la voiture afin de définir les duos qui allaient explorer le domaine. Scott serait avec Stiles et Isaac avec Derek. Il fut décidé que les premiers seraient à l'étage et les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Quant à Lydia, elle devait rester dans une des voitures pour les prévenir au cas où la sorcière s'enfuirait, si elle était dans le manoir, ou qu'elle y arriverait.

L'alpha et son meilleur ami commencèrent à fouiller l'étage du grand manoir. Instinctivement, Scott passa devant Stiles :

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Malia ?

\- Non, pas depuis hier soir et toi, Kira ?

\- Pareil. En fait, je pense qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment le temps de penser à nous !

\- Tu as raison, un week-end shopping à New York, on ne peut pas lutter ! Kira est quand même forte d'avoir pu convaincre Malia d'y aller !

\- Comme tu dis, il y a du progrès !

\- Ouais ! Et sinon tes cours ?

\- Comme la semaine dernière Stiles ! On est sur le même campus !

\- Ouais je sais mais te voir prof d'anthropologie, ça me fait tout drôle !

\- J'en suis qu'au début ! Et toi, Maître Stilinski ?

\- Le droit c'est chaud mais ça ne me fait pas peur ! Tu me connais !

\- C'est clair ! En attendant, ces vacances d'été vont nous faire du bien !

\- Ou pas, selon ce qu'on va trouver avec cette fichue sorcière !

\- Le pessimisme d'Isaac a déteint sur toi !

\- Oh my god ! _répondit-il tandis que Scott rigolait._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Isaac et Derek exploraient le rez de chaussée. Ce dernier, troublé de la situation actuelle du jeune loup, aborda le sujet :

\- Isaac, tu n'en es peut-être pas conscient, mais être un oméga fait de toi une proie facile.

\- Avec Chris, nous l'avons vite compris mais on veille l'un sur l'autre.

\- Il est peut-être un chasseur, mais il est humain.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Tu devrais essayer un jour, tu verrais vite la différence. Et puis je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, lui.

Cette phrase était lourde de reproches mais Derek ne pouvait répliquer à cela car il savait qu'Isaac avait raison. Il n'était vraiment pas partant pour le style de vie qu'avait adopté le jeune loup-garou mais il avait l'air d'être heureux comme ça. Qui était-il pour lui enlever cela ? Mais faire ses excuses n'était pas dans la nature de Derek Hale. Il laissa le silence s'installer quand il remarqua qu'Isaac ne bougeait plus.

\- Tu la vois ? _demanda Isaac_.

\- Qui ?

\- Elsa.

Derek tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait Isaac et n'aperçut que très légèrement une silhouette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Isaac partit en courant. Il se dirigea vers l'étage, poursuivant la sorcière. Il passa tellement vite que Scott ne le vit pas mais l'entendit clairement. Il dit alors à Stiles de rejoindre Lydia et partit à la poursuite d'Isaac et Derek. Le jeune homme descendit alors, réduit à rester avec Lydia, loin de toute action. Il descendit et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit du bruit sur la terrasse du jardin. Il décida d'aller voir de plus près. Une fois sur place, il ne vit rien. Il avait dû rêver, pensa-t-il, quand il vit des branchages bouger dans le bois à une trentaine de mètres du manoir. Indescriptiblement, il se sentit attiré, il devait savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Une fois sur le toit du manoir, Scott et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls, ne comprenant pas où Isaac et Elsa pouvaient bien être. Ils craignaient que la sorcière ne se soit attaquée au jeune loup-garou quand ils entendirent Lydia crier le nom de Stiles. Automatiquement, ils comprirent que cela venait du bois jouxtant le manoir. Ils descendirent le plus vite possible, avancèrent dans le bois et découvrirent Isaac tenant dans ses bras un Stiles inconscient avec des griffures sanguinolentes sur le torse. Scott cria le nom de Stiles et le prit à son tour dans les bras. Il dit à Lydia de les emmener à l'hôpital. Elle se mit au volant de la Jeep et Scott passa à l'arrière avec Stiles allongé sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de l'alpha.

\- Démarre vite ! Il perd beaucoup de sang !

\- Ok.

\- Stiles, Stiles, réponds-moi !

\- Hum… Scott ?

\- Hey, Stiles, oui c'est moi. Reste éveillé, ok ?

\- Je suis tellement fatigué…

\- Non, non, non, Stiles !

\- Wow, je suis mourant, pas sourd.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Mais tu parles trop pour que je m'endorme.

\- D'accord, mais je vais continuer à te parler, on arrive à l'hôpital, tu dois rester éveillé !

\- Je… euh… mal… respirer…

\- Lydia, dépêche-toi ! Il suffoque !

La Jeep s'arrêta subitement devant la porte des urgences de l'hôpital. Lydia en sortit puis alla chercher de l'aide à l'accueil pendant que Scott sortait de la voiture, son meilleur ami toujours dans ses bras. Une équipe médicale le prit en charge aussitôt laissant Lydia et Scott, les mains ensanglantées.


	6. Chapter 6

_**et voila la suite**_

 _ **merci pour la review**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Scott attendait dans la salle d'attente que sa mère vienne lui donner des nouvelles de Stiles. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après la prise en charge du jeune homme et avait promis à son fils qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Lydia s'était endormie, la tête contre l'épaule de l'alpha. Il avait appelé le père de Stiles qui était en déplacement cette semaine. Il lui dit qu'il prenait illico le chemin du retour. Quant à Malia, Scott se souvint du cri de rage que poussa la jeune femme au téléphone. Il comprit qu'elle aussi revenait immédiatement de New York. Il s'était lavé les mains pendant de longues minutes mais c'était comme s'il sentait encore le sang de Stiles sur ses mains. Les images de son ami suffoquant ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Après un long moment, Melissa vint vers son fils tandis qu'il réveilla Lydia :

\- Alors ?

\- On a évité de peu un pneumothorax. Il a 4 griffures mais nous n'avons été obligé d'en recoudre que 2, les autres ne le nécessitaient pas.

\- Il est où là ?

\- En salle de réveil. Quand il reprendra conscience, on l'emmènera dans sa chambre.

\- Je peux l'y attendre ?

\- Chéri, il ne va pas émerger avant un moment. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Je t'appelle dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux.

\- Ok. Merci maman, _répond-t-il alors que Melissa retournait au travail._

\- On doit retrouver Derek et Isaac.

Tous se retrouvèrent à la clinique vétérinaire, Deaton les y rejoignit :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda Scott._

\- J'ai vu Elsa, je l'ai suivi sur le toit et après elle a sauté et s'est rendu dans le bois. Quand j'ai perdu sa trace, j'ai trouvé Stiles, en sang.

\- Il a été griffé au torse, clairement une attaque de loup-garou, _continua Lydia_.

\- C'est pas moi, _répondit aussitôt Isaac_.

\- On a pas dit ça, dit Scott. Derek, tu as vu Elsa toi ?

\- J'ai vu une silhouette et Isaac la poursuivit. Je l'ai suivi et après tu connais la suite, _dit le loup-garou_.

\- Lydia ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

Un silence lourd de sens prit place. Isaac se mit à douter de lui-même. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas vu Elsa tout compte fait ? Mais Stiles, il ne l'avait pas rêvé ! Il ne lui a rien fait ! A moins que ce soit encore un coup de cette sorcière ! Tout était confus dans la tête d'Isaac. Il partit subitement en courant. Scott et Derek voulurent lui courir après mais ils ne le trouvèrent pas.

\- On ne le retrouvera pas. Rappelle-toi, il sait dissimuler ses odeurs et ses émotions pour qu'on ne le traque pas, _constata Derek._

\- Je vais retourner à l'hôpital. On se tient au courant.

* * *

Isaac avait fui, une pulsion qui l'avait obligé à disparaître. Il doutait de lui-même. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas griffé Stiles mais… Et s'il en était responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause de cette sorcière ? Il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient blessés, il tenait trop à eux pour ça. Mais il savait que seul il ne pourrait rien contre Elsa, elle était bien trop puissante ! Il était fatigué et confus, il n'arriverait pas à grand-chose dans cet état. Il appela alors Chris :

\- Hey mon garçon. Il est tard, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je… Ce soir il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas bien au moins ? Isaac ?

\- Je n'ai rien. Mais Stiles a été blessé.

\- Gravement ?

\- Suffisamment pour être dans le même hôpital que toi.

\- Il est solide, il va aller bien. Je demanderai de ses nouvelles à Melissa. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si, je crois que ça l'est.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je…

\- Isaac, parle-moi.

\- J'ai vu Elsa, je suis allé à sa poursuite mais à la place j'ai retrouvé Stiles dans un bois, griffé au torse. Il y avait beaucoup de sang.

\- Un autre loup-garou ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que mes autres amis soient blessés.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'attaquer seul, ok ? Isaac ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas la laisser vous attaquer les uns après les autres. Ce sera qui le prochain ?

\- Je t'en prie mon garçon, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, ne la laisse pas rentrer dans ta tête ! Ecoute, j'arrive, dis-moi où tu es ?

\- Tu n'es pas en état Chris. Repose-toi. Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout.

Et il raccrocha laissant Chris Argent dans le désarroi le plus complet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**on enchaine !**_

 _ **merci pour la review !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Pendant ce temps, Scott était assis dans un siège face au lit de Stiles. La fatigue eu rapidement raison de lui et il s'endormit dans une position peu confortable. Le jeune blessé émergea doucement et s'aperçut rapidement de la présence de son ami. Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il tenta alors de trouver comment fonctionnait le lit et réussit à actionner la télécommande pour qu'il se redresse. Mais lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, le lit fit un bruit peu discret, ce qui réveilla Scott mais qui le fit aussi tomber de sa chaise.

\- Hey, ca va mon pote ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Oui, au poil, _répondit Scott en se levant, l'air de rien_. Et toi alors ? Tu as mal ?

\- Euh non tant que je ne bouge pas, la morphine marche super bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- A vrai dire, je comptais sur toi pour me le dire. On t'a retrouvé dans le bois, en sang. Pour tout te dire, c'est Isaac qui t'a retrouvé. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu es allé dans le bois alors que tu devais revenir à la voiture ?

\- Je suis descendu et avant de sortir de la maison, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis allé voir et cela m'a mené dans le bois. Et après c'est le trou noir.

\- Tu as été griffé au torse. Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir vu un loup-garou ? Avoir couru ?

\- Non, je ne me rappelle de rien du tout. Je suis désolé Scott, je suis fatigué.

\- C'est rien, repose-toi. Je repasserai demain. Et Malia aussi, elle revient de New-York.

\- Il ne fallait pas la déranger pour ça…

\- Dors, _dit Scott en souriant._

Il savait que la jeune coyote allait être particulièrement agitée quand elle verrait dans quel état serait Stiles. Il laissa son ami se reposer et sortit de la chambre quand il aperçut dans le couloir Chris Argent, tentant d'avancer en s'appuyant contre le mur. Scott alla immédiatement le tenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- Mais enfin que faites-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en état.

\- Je dois trouver Isaac.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le trouver ?

\- Depuis ce qu'il nous est arrivé avec Elsa et Anna, j'ai offert à Isaac une chevalière avec nos armoiries. Il ne le sait pas mais elle est équipée d'une balise GPS. Je peux le retrouver grâce à ça, dit-il en montrant un petit écran avec une carte et un tracé GPS.

\- Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je vais le ramener. Pendant ce temps, je vous ramène dans votre chambre car je crois que vous n'irez pas plus loin.

\- Je me fais vieux. Merci Scott.

Scott ramena Chris rapidement qui sombra en quelques minutes, épuisé par sa petite escapade. L'alpha appela immédiatement Derek et ils se retrouvèrent en sortie de la ville, proche d'un entrepôt désaffecté. L'alpha avait promis à Chris Argent qu'il ramènerait Isaac avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Vu la taille de l'entrepôt, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour ratisser plus large. Derek commença par l'angle nord de la bâtisse. Il avança quand il entendit comme des gémissements. Il se rapprocha lentement, conscient qu'il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un piège avec cette fichue sorcière mais quand il approcha, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Isaac, endormi par terre. Il le vit s'agiter dans son sommeil et il décida de le réveiller. Il posa sa main sur le bras du jeune loup-garou qui eut pour effet de se réveiller immédiatement. Instinctivement, et peut-être encore dans son sommeil, il se plaqua contre le mur, recroquevillé. Derek était peiné de voir qu'il faisait visiblement toujours des cauchemars de ses jeunes années où la souffrance n'était que routine. Il s'approcha lentement vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder en l'appelant doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- Hey, Isaac, c'est moi Derek.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On est venu pour te chercher.

\- On ?

\- Scott et moi.

\- Non, non, non ! Si je me suis éloigné de vous c'est justement pour que vous soyez saufs !

\- Calme-toi. Chris nous a dit où te trouver. Allez viens.

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Il est à l'autre bout du bâtiment. On s'est séparé pour te retrouver plus vite.

\- On doit le retrouver immédiatement !

\- Je veux que tu te calmes, ok ?

\- Quand on l'aura retrouvé, promis ! Allons-y !

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, Scott comprit vite qu'Isaac n'était pas ici. Il décida de rebrousser chemin afin de retrouver Derek mais une odeur l'interpella. Il réfléchit un bon moment avant de trouver de quelle odeur il s'agissait. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était du jasmin. Il était comme envouté par cette douce et paisible odeur mais soudain, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et ce fut le noir total.

Derek et Isaac arrivèrent à l'endroit où Scott devait se trouver mais ils ne trouvèrent à la place que la veste de l'alpha. Ils comprirent tout de suite qu'il avait été kidnappé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Stiles sentit sur sa peau la douceur des rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, voulant savourer ce petit instant de plénitude. Quand il bougea, ses blessures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et il gémit, surpris. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Malia se pencher sur lui pour voir comment il allait. Il eut un geste de recul, qui le fit encore plus souffrir :

\- Cesse de bouger comme ça, tu te fais mal tout seul, _dit-elle_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Je vais le réduire en bouillie ! Je vais l'éviscérer et il pourra voir ses entrailles dans mes mains ! _continua-t-elle tandis que Stiles faisait une grimace de dégoût en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme_.

\- Malia ?

\- Oui ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Dis-moi ?

\- Approche-toi.

Cette dernière s'exécuta, sans comprendre, puis il prit le visage de la coyote entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Après un instant, ils se séparèrent.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu restes à l'hôpital ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez en forme pour sortir, _répondit Melissa_. Je vais devoir refaire ses pansements. Tu peux attendre dehors Malia s'il te plait.

\- Je préfère rester, merci.

\- C'est bon, _dit Stiles_. Elle ne verra rien de plus que ce qu'elle a déjà vu !

Stiles avait dit cela sur le ton de la taquinerie mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait de le dire à la mère de Scott ! Il se sentit soudainement rougir, ce qui fit rire l'infirmière. Elle retira le grand pansement qu'il portait sur tout le torse. C'était la première fois depuis son admission que Stiles voyait ses blessures. Malia regardait bizarrement les blessures de son amant, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange, _répondit Malia en s'approchant du torse du jeune homme_. Tu as dit qu'un loup-garou t'avait griffé ?

\- C'est ce qu'on m'en a dit. Pourquoi ?

\- Regardez, vous ne trouvez pas que les griffures sont particulièrement nettes ? S'il avait s'agit de griffures, les bords des blessures seraient irréguliers, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Tu as raison. Appelle Scott et Deaton pour les tenir au courant pendant que Melissa termine mes soins.

\- Ok.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir pour passer ses appels, il la retint par la main et l'embrassa.

\- Heureusement que tu es là. Merci ma belle.

Malia était déstabilisée par ce comportement si touchant et aimant venant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'exprimer aussi ouvertement quant à ses sentiments, en particulier devant une tierce personne, ce que remarqua aussitôt Stiles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Melissa est comme ma mère, elle ne nous jugera pas. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh que non ! Voila, j'ai fini.

\- Merci.

\- Surtout si tu as mal, dis-le moi, je te donnerai des antidouleurs.

Melissa sortit, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Chris Argent pour s'occuper des soins. Pendant ce temps, Derek et Isaac entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et Stiles dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils voient Deaton.

Après avoir réconforté Chris qu'il allait bien, Isaac avait expliqué à Melissa la situation et lui avait promis qu'il sauverait Scott puis il revint dans la chambre de Stiles où Kira et Deaton les avait rejoint :

\- Où est Lydia ? _demanda le vétérinaire_.

\- Je suis là, _répondit la jeune fille, fébrile_.

\- Ca va ? _lui demanda Stiles_.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis très fatiguée.

\- Tiens, _lui dit Isaac en lui proposant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de libérer_.

\- Bon, Scott a disparu, _commença Derek_.

\- C'est Elsa qui l'a, j'en suis sûr !

\- Il y a d'autres zones d'ombres à éclaircir avant de partir à la recherche de Scott, _dit Deaton_.

\- Comme quoi ? _demanda Isaac_.

\- Les griffures de Stiles. Nous devons en savoir plus avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire ! _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Je le crains aussi, répondit le guide. Nous allons tenter l'hypnose. Tu ne risques strictement rien avec ce procédé.

\- Prenez-moi ! _les interrompit Lydia_.

\- Je pense que ta qualité de banshee m'empêcherait d'aller explorer ton subconscient. Désolé.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, _dit Stiles_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**et voici la suite ! merci pour vos reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Scott se réveilla assit sur une chaise, menotté. Il sourit car les menottes n'allaient pas le ralentir bien longtemps. Cependant, quand il essaya de se libérer, il ne parvint pas à les casser et elles commençaient à lui faire mal aux poignets, ce qui n'était pas du tout normal pour un loup-garou !

\- J'ai enduit les menottes de tue-loup.

\- Vous êtes Elsa ?

\- Et tu es Scott, je me trompe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Oh, en vérité, c'est Isaac que je veux. Disons que tu es le lot de consolation ! Et surtout un appât en fait.

\- Il ne se fera pas avoir comme ça ! Il va vite comprendre que c'est un piège !

\- Je crois que tu le surestimes ! Sans son « papa d'adoption », il ne vaut pas grand-chose !

\- Ca se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- Et toi tu ne me connais pas non plus ! Mais on va apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas ! En attendant qu'il nous trouve, tu vas me servir de cobaye ! Quand je l'aurais capturé, je veux qu'il souffre ! Il va payer !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Elsa le regarda, une folie meurtrière dans les yeux, ce qui glaça le sang de l'alpha. Elle sortit une seringue et aspira le liquide d'une fiole. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta l'aiguille dans le bras de Scott.

\- Si nous commencions en douceur, avec une solution diluée de colchique ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, il n'est pas mortel pour vous comme l'aconit, mais juste très douloureux au fur et à mesure qu'on le concentre ! Bien que, si on exagère la dose… je ne garantie rien on va bien voir !

Et Elsa injecta la solution dans les veines de Scott. Ce dernier hurla, sentant son corps entier brûler de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur !

* * *

Stiles était assis confortablement dans son lit, avec Malia qui lui tenait la main. Derek, Lydia et Isaac étaient en retrait tandis que Deaton se rapprocha du jeune homme :

\- Bien, je veux que tu te relaxes Stiles, c'est primordial.

\- Vous êtes conscient que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous tue, _les interrompit Malia_.

\- Non Malia, tu ne peux pas dire ça, _lui répondit Stiles_. Tu ne peux pas menacer les gens comme ça…

\- Si ta vie en dépend, bien sûr que je peux !

\- Stiles ! _dit Derek, sur un ton impatient._

\- Oui, ok. Allons-y.

\- Bien. J'ai apporté un métronome pour que tu te focalises sur le rythme, ça permettra de te concentrer. Bon, commençons, dit-il en actionnant le métronome. Je veux que tu te concentres sur le rythme et sur ma voix. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre dans cette pièce que toi, moi et ce métronome. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Détendu.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu reviennes à cette nuit, celle où vous êtes allés au manoir. Que s'est-il passé après que tu sois revenu au rez-de-chaussée ?

\- Je me suis dirigé vers la porte puis j'ai entendu du bruit sur la terrasse.

\- Tu es allé vers ce bruit ?

\- Oui, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais une fois sur la terrasse, il n'y avait rien. Puis j'ai vu du mouvement qui venait des bois.

\- Tu l'as suivi ?

\- Oui mais là encore, dans les bois, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Bien, je veux que tu sois particulièrement attentif à ce qu'il va suivre, c'est important. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai senti une odeur de jasmin. Je me suis retourné et j'ai pris un sale coup derrière le dos, _dit-il, alors qu'il commençait à serrer la main de Malia, ce que remarqua aussitôt Deaton._

\- Stiles, tu ne crains rien, reste concentré sur le métronome, suis le rythme, _ajouta-t-il tandis que le jeune homme semblait se calmer_. Bien. Tu es tombé inconscient ?

\- J'étais tellement sonné. Tout tournait autour de moi. J'étais à terre, sur le dos.

\- Continu.

\- J'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir sur moi, à califourchon. Elle a pris un cutter. Elle ouvre la lame. Elle soulève mon t-shirt. Non, elle va me taillader le torse, oh mon dieu ! Elle me coupe avec le cutter !

Stiles s'agitait vraiment beaucoup. Malia le retint comme elle le put, ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures mais elle entendait aussi son rythme cardiaque s'affoler.

\- Il ne va pas tenir le coup, _dit-elle_.

\- On y est presque, _répondit Deaton_. Stiles, écoute ma voix, écoute le rythme, Stiles concentre-toi ! Tu ne crains rien ici. Est-ce Elsa sur toi ?

\- Non. Mais j'aperçois une ombre derrière la personne qui est sur moi.

\- Tu vois qui c'est ?

\- L'ombre, non.

\- Et la personne sur toi.

\- Oui.

\- Dis-nous qui te blesse ?

\- Lydia, _répondit Stiles alors que tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce que venait de dire son ami._ Elle me fait mal. Je veux crier mais elle met sa main sur ma bouche…

\- Il faut le réveiller maintenant ! _réagit Malia_.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi bien attentivement. Tu entends toujours le métronome ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Dans quelques instants, il va s'arrêter et à cet instant, tu te réveilleras. Ecoute-le bien.

En une poignée de secondes, Deaton arrêta le métronome et Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Une fois que tous virent que leur ami était bien revenu parmi eux, ils se tournèrent vers Lydia.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, je vous attendais dans la voiture ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Lydia se mit debout, révolté qu'il lui manque une petite parcelle de mémoire. Quand elle se leva, elle fut prise d'un violent vertige. Heureusement, Deaton la rattrapa. Soudain, tout devint clair pour lui.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Tous passèrent de Lydia à Deaton. Apparemment, il semblait y voir plus clair dans ce qu'il se passait et tous ne demandaient qu'à en savoir plus :

\- Le fait que Lydia ne se rappelle de rien et qu'elle soit faible comme elle l'est aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a été possédée.

\- Possédée, comme les démons ? _demanda Stiles alors que tous le regardèrent_. Quoi ? Avec tout ce qu'on voit, pourquoi pas ? !

\- Les grandes sorcières peuvent aussi posséder, je l'ai lu il y a longtemps, _continua le vétérinaire_. Elle est vraiment puissante.

\- Ce ne sont pas des paroles très rassurantes, _dit Malia_.

\- Bon, on sait qu'elle peut posséder les humains ce qui veut dire que Lydia reste ici, _ajouta Derek_. Maintenant, on va chercher Scott.

\- Une seconde, comment on la tue ? _demanda Isaac._ Avant de partir et lui rentrer dedans, il faut réfléchir à un plan.

\- Depuis quand tu t'es mis à réfléchir ? _rétorqua Stiles_.

\- Très drôle, _répondit Isaac_.

\- Depuis que je lui aie appris à chasser, _dit Chris en entrant dans la chambre_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devrais te reposer, _ajouta le jeune loup-garou_.

\- Je vais bien, _lui répondit le chasseur tandis qu'Isaac le dirigeait puis l'assit sur une chaise_. J'ai appelé d'autres familles de chasseurs. Ils m'ont envoyé des infos sur ma boite mail.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à tuer Anna ? _demanda Deaton_.

\- Je lui ai juste tiré dessus, _répondit Chris_. Mais depuis nous avons réessayé avec Elsa mais rien y fait.

\- Ok, on y va et vous nous appelez en chemin sur ce que vous trouvez. Nous devons de notre côté traquer Scott, _termina Derek_.

\- Je reste avec toi, _dit Malia à Stiles_.

\- Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester encore un peu, on t'appelle quand on aura trouvé Scott, _dit Isaac_. On aura besoin de tout le monde à ce moment-là.

\- Isaac ? _demanda Chris_.

\- Oui ?

\- Sois prudent mon grand, je t'en prie. Et prend un peu de tout en munition, on ne sait jamais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _répondit-il en sortant avec Kira et Derek_.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, _se dit-il à lui-même_.

\- Vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux, _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Ce gamin, malgré ce qu'il a vécu, a un grand cœur. J'ai appris à le connaître après la mort d'Allison. Il mérite d'être heureux.

\- Je pense qu'il l'est avec vous, ça se voit, _répondit Malia_.

\- Vous êtes la stabilité dont il avait besoin, _rétorqua Deaton_.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est pourquoi on doit absolument trouver le moyen de tuer cette fichue sorcière.

\- Vous avez dit que vous avez les infos sur votre boite mail ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Yep.

\- Bon, on doit les consulter. Je pense qu'on va aussi avoir besoin de votre bestiaire.

\- Mon PC est à l'hôtel mais j'ai mis le bestiaire sur un serveur internet.

\- Mon cœur, tu peux nous trouver un portable s'il te plait ? _demanda Stiles à Malia_.

\- Ok, ça je sais faire ! _répondit-elle en sortant_.

\- Je vais avec toi, je me sens mieux ! _ajouta Lydia_.

* * *

Derek, Kira et Isaac étaient passés chez Scott afin de récupérer quelque chose qui portait son odeur et qui permettrait de le retrouver. Une fois fait, ils retournèrent à l'entrepôt où l'alpha avait été enlevé pour avoir un point de départ pour la recherche. Chacun avait tous ses sens en alerte. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement sa piste mais cela semblait trop facile et ça sentait le piège à plein nez ! Ils approchèrent d'une ancienne usine. Isaac et Derek sentirent immédiatement une odeur de jasmin, tout comme Stiles avant de se faire attaquer.

\- Au moins, elle met du parfum ! _dit Kira_.

\- Appelle Malia, qu'elle nous rejoigne, _dit Derek_.

* * *

Les filles revinrent dans la chambre de Stiles où ce dernier et Chris Argent les attendaient. Deaton était reparti à la clinique pour faire de plus amples recherches. Malia arriva donc avec un ordinateur portable dans les mains, toute fière. Lydia, elle, se faisait beaucoup plus discrète, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise, ce que remarqua tout de suite Stiles :

\- Lydia, ça va ?

\- Hum ? Oui, oui.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tiens, _dit Malia en lui donnant le portable_. Je viens de recevoir un sms avec les coordonnées de l'endroit où est retenu Scott. J'y vais. Sois sage !

\- Toi aussi ! Ne tue personne ! _ajouta Stiles pendant que Malia sortit de la pièce_. Bon, tu vas me dire quel est le problème maintenant ? _dit-il en interrogeant Lydia_.

\- Il faudra absolument rendre ce portable ensuite.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire mais tant pis… A qui appartient-il ?

\- Au directeur de l'hôpital…

\- Bon dieu, la discrétion même ! _répondit-il, embarrassé_.

\- En attendant, nous avons accès à mes mails et au bestiaire alors on en reparlera plus tard ! _ajouta Chris_.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Scott était comme anesthésié par le produit que lui avait injecté Elsa. Cette dernière le regardait quand soudain, elle eut comme une impression :

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Je vous avais dit… qu'ils me retrouveraient !

\- Mais j'y comptais bien !

\- Vous êtes finie ! Vous connaissez Isaac, seul. Mais en meute, il est encore plus efficace ! Il va vous réduire en miette et aucune magie au monde ne pourra vous aider !

Elsa le regarda, fatiguée d'entendre ces paroles héroïques au sujet d'Isaac. Elle prit alors une fiole avec du colchique quasiment pure, remplit une seringue et la planta dans le cou de l'alpha. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre : il avait l'impression de suffoquer, sa respiration était haletante et ses entrailles lui déchiraient le ventre mais la douleur l'empêchait de hurler. Elsa, à l'inverse, riait à pleins poumons.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Pendant que Chris lisaient les infos qu'il récupérait, Stiles les notait pour pouvoir avoir une vision autre que celle d'un chasseur. A force de relire ses notes, le jeune homme eut une idée :

\- Je me pose une question : existe-t-il plusieurs types de sorcières ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien dans la famille des lycans, ils sont plusieurs : loup-garou, coyote, etc. C'est pareil pour les sorcières ?

\- Oui.

\- Deaton a dit qu'il s'agissait de 2 sœurs striges et succubes.

\- Nous avions déjà pensé à la possibilité des striges. La façon dont elle et Anna récupéraient la force vitale des gens faisait penser à cela.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

\- Ce sont des sorcières qui se nourrissent de spiritus vitae. Les victimes sont laissées pour mortes et tombent dans une sorte de coma. La légende dit que quand on tue la strige, les victimes récupèrent leur essence vitale, pour peu que les sorcières ne les tuent pas ! Mais de mémoire de chasseur, jamais une strige ne fut éliminée. Pour les succubes, je n'en sais pas grand-chose.

\- Ok, des striges. Et en théorie, comment on les tue ?

\- Attends je cherche… Normalement pendant qu'elles aspirent l'essence vitale, avec des balles en argent bénites. Oh mon dieu…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à tuer Anna ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Quand je suis allé à la rescousse d'Isaac, j'ai pris les premières balles que j'ai trouvées et elles devaient être bénies !

\- Et Isaac en a ?

\- Bien sûr puisqu'on avait pensé à cette éventualité de striges.

\- Je les appelle.

* * *

Isaac venait d'avoir Stiles qui lui avait expliqué quelle munition utiliser puis raccrocha.

\- Alors ? _demanda Derek._

\- Des balles bénites en argent.

\- Tu as ça ? _demanda Malia._

\- Oui mais on doit la tuer quand elle se nourrit.

\- Il faut un appât, _conclut Derek._

\- J'ai un plan.

\- Vous feriez mieux de le mettre à exécution rapidement car Scott est à l'agonie, _dit la coyote_.

Tous se regardèrent et ils surent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Isaac expliqua la situation, leur donna une arme à feu à chacun et ils entrèrent dans la place.

De son côté, la sorcière sentit qu'Isaac et ses amis entrèrent. Elle sourit et regarda Scott qui n'était qu'à moitié conscient. Cette dernière injection l'avait terrassé. D'un côté il était heureux que ses amis viennent le secourir mais de l'autre, il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient en plein dans un piège ! Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et hurla à ses amis qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Elsa, énervée au plus haut point par cet alpha prétentieux, le regarda et ce fut alors qu'il sentit ses côtes se casser, les unes après les autres. Malgré la fatigue, le jeune alpha hurla tellement la douleur était harassante. Cela motiva Isaac puisqu'il arriva en un rien de temps.

\- Enfin te voila !

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire mal !

\- Il n'est pas facile d'attirer ton attention. Au moins, je sais que tu vas m'écouter maintenant.

\- Scott, ça va ? _demanda Isaac voyant que du sang s'écoulait de la bouche de son ami._

\- Il va avoir du mal à te répondre, c'est que je me suis bien occupée de lui !

Isaac, désireux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, sortit son arme, de rage, et la pointa sur la sorcière. Cette dernière, d'un geste de la main, envoya l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce sans qu'Isaac ne puisse réagir.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir parler. Oh, et ne pense pas que tes amis vont pouvoir arriver jusqu'ici, je m'occupe aussi de ça !

Le jeune homme regarda la sorcière d'un air interrogateur. L'effet de surprise n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné. Il espéra alors que ses amis pourraient s'en sortir. La survie de Scott mais aussi la sienne en dépendait.

* * *

Derek n'était pas vraiment rassuré de la situation. Pour sauver Scott, il se retrouvait avec une coyote en herbe et un kitsune ninja. Malia sentit aussitôt cette inquiétude :

\- Tu pourrais cacher un peu tes sentiments. Ta confiance en nous est débordante !

\- Il m'est rarement arrivé de faire un sauvetage et du baby-sitting en même temps alors excuse-moi de ne pas être optimiste !

\- Tu as tellement peu de foi en nous ? _demanda Kira_. Je suis là pour sauver l'homme que j'aime alors je peux te dire que je suis remontée à bloc !

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas, _ajouta Derek_.

\- Tu commences à me…, _commença Malia_.

\- Shut ! _dit-il_. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que je ne savais pas qu'ils viendraient te chercher à plusieurs ? _rétorqua-t-elle à Scott_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? _demanda Isaac_.

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien fait mes devoirs ! J'ai vite découvert que tu étais un loup-garou ! Les bruits courent vite ! Un chasseur de la famille Argent qui se balade avec un loup-garou. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour faire la relation !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon dieu !

\- Oh, on se tutoie maintenant ? Ca ne me dérange pas ! Et bien il y a un loup-garou et une coyote si j'ai bien suivi. La kitsune, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas grave ! Donc, j'ai trouvé un moyen de les éliminer de l'équation !

\- Oh non…

Isaac ne put en dire plus car il entendait des coups de feu provenir de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis.


	12. Chapter 12

_**voici la suite, on approche de la fin !**_

 _ **merci pour la review !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Derek, Kira et Malia s'étaient réfugiés derrière une montagne de palettes en bois. Le loup-garou avait été blessé à l'épaule et il ne semblait pas aller bien. Malia se décida à lui poser une question tandis que les balles fusaient autour d'eux :

\- Pourquoi ton cœur bat vite et que tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples balles. Elles ont été faites avec du tue-loup. Toi aussi tu vas souffrir si tu es touchée.

\- On peut en guérir ?

\- Si c'est pris à temps et qu'on est pas criblé de plusieurs balles, oui ! Quant à toi Kira, tu n'es peut-être pas sensible au tue-loup mais tu es vulnérable comme n'importe quel être humain !

\- On doit pourtant les arrêter si on veut retrouver Isaac et Scott, _renchérit la jeune femme._

\- Eux aussi sont humains, non ? _demanda Malia_.

\- Ils doivent être ensorcelés, _répondit Derek_.

\- On a qu'à les tuer ! _dit la coyote_.

\- Non, on ne peut pas, _ajouta Kira_. Malia, on en a déjà parlé, Stiles t'a expliqué qu'on ne peut pas simplement tuer des gens, même ensorcelés !

\- Ouais bah j'ai du mal à assimiler ça.

\- Kira a raison. Je vais faire diversion et toi, Malia, tu vas leur bondir dessus.

\- Je vais t'aider, _dit Kira à son amie_. Mais essaie de ne tuer personne !

\- Soyez prudentes.

Derek rassembla ses forces et bondit hors de leur cachette. Il sauta dans chaque coin de la pièce pour les déstabiliser, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'ils tentèrent de le suivre à la trace et de lui tirer dessus. Ils réussirent d'ailleurs à atteindre leur cible à deux autres reprises, affaiblissant considérablement le loup-garou. Mais cela suffit aux filles pour désarmer les attaquants un à un. Au bout d'un moment, elles comprirent qu'elles les avaient tous mis au tapis. Elles étaient fières d'elles et se réjouissaient de la situation quand elles ne virent plus Derek. Elles se mirent à le chercher puis au bout d'un moment, elles le trouvèrent à terre, inconscient. Elles se rapprochèrent et virent qu'en effet, une balle à la cuisse et une autre dans le dos, avaient eu raison de lui. Malia, sans ménagement, lui envoya une droite au visage ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller aussitôt.

\- Ca va ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Euh… pas vraiment. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? _questionna Kira_.

\- Il faut retirer les balles et brûler les plaies.

\- Ok, je vais le faire. Vas-y Kira.

La kitsune acquiesça et partit aussitôt dans l'espoir qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour Scott.

* * *

Scott reprenait tout doucement ses esprits tandis qu'Isaac tentait de gagner du temps avec Elsa.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à Stiles.

\- Quoi, ton ami gringalet et qui plus est, humain ! Tu devrais me remercier !

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui ?

\- Et bien je pensais qu'avec des marques de griffures, tes amis penseraient que ce serait toi qui les lui aurais faites mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu !

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ?

\- Tu as tué ma sœur ! La seule avec qui je pouvais partager ma longue vie de sorcière ! Maintenant je n'ai plus rien ni personne à part ma vengeance. C'est pour ça que je m'y suis attardée tout particulièrement ! Je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert ! Nous étions striges depuis des décennies ! Oh mais j'y pense, tu ne connais pas ça toi !

Alors qu'Isaac regardait dans la direction de son ami et vit qu'il avait repris connaissance, il fut interloqué par ce qu'Elsa venait de dire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien ton frère, tu ne l'as pas eu suffisamment longtemps pour créer une vraie relation fraternelle, quant à ta maman et bien…

\- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça !

\- Oh, aurais-je touché la corde sensible ? Papa était une brute mais maman…

\- Je vais te…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ni de bouger qu'elle fit un signe de la main qui eut pour effet de disloquer une épaule de Scott. Ce dernier hurla tellement la douleur était de toutes parts.

\- Non ! Laisse-le tranquille !

\- Alors reste courtois je te prie !

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?

\- Mais pour t'attirer dans cette ville et faire souffrir tes amis ! Oh… tu croyais vraiment que c'était vous qui me suiviez ?

Isaac devenait fou à cause de cette fichue sorcière quand il aperçut Kira derrière Scott. Cette dernière se faufilait avec l'agilité et le silence d'un ninja. Elle détacha Scott qui, malgré l'état second dans lequel il était, ne dit pas un mot, ayant compris qu'il ne devait pas porter l'attention sur eux. Elle le prit sous le bras pour le sortir de cette pièce et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Isaac était soulagé car il allait pouvoir s'occuper personnellement de cette sorcière. Il lui sourit alors et se dirigea vers elle. Elle fit un nouveau geste en direction de Scott mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle se retourna et vit que le jeune Alpha n'était plus là où il devait être. Elle cria de colère et vit Isaac foncer sur elle. D'un revers de la main, elle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Isaac atterrit sur des palettes et un gros morceau de bois se planta dans son flanc gauche. Il grogna et retira le morceau mais malgré la douleur, il devait l'affronter. Par chance, il était retombé juste à côté de son arme. Sans réfléchir, il la saisit et tira dans la direction de la sorcière. Cette dernière, surprise, reçu la balle en plein ventre. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante mais elle savait que cette blessure ne pouvait pas être mortelle néanmoins, cela l'affaiblit considérablement. Isaac saisit l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle quand elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier, prit au piège, ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'était sentir sa force disparaitre au fur et à mesure alors que son arme tomba à terre.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Avant dernier chapitre ! Tout se passe dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **merci pour les reviews !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Isaac luttait mais il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser sans rien pouvoir y faire. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il mit un genou à terre, signe de sa faiblesse grandissante quand il aperçut Kira derrière la sorcière, arme au poing. Il ne pouvait pas le montrer mais il était heureux qu'elle vienne à sa rescousse. Elle ou un autre, peu importait, leur plan prévoyait que ce soit l'un de ses trois compagnons de sauvetage. Il posa alors son deuxième genou à terre, Kira devait agir, maintenant !

Kira se trouvait donc juste derrière la sorcière. Cette dernière avait l'air complètement distraite par ce qu'elle faisait subir à Isaac. Kira regarda derrière elle et vit Scott, qui peinait à tenir debout mais elle devait continuer, leur survie à tous en dépendait. Elle retira la sécurité de l'arme et s'apprêta à tirer quand Elsa se retourna, tout en maintenant Isaac à demi-conscient.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas entendu ? _dit Elsa_.

\- Laissez-la ! _l'arrêta Isaac_. C'est moi que vous voulez !

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas interrompre une conversation !

Elsa concentra son attention sur Isaac. Elle claqua des doigts et le jeune homme sentit un de ses genoux se briser. Il hurla et Kira profita de cet instant pour tirer sur la sorcière mais cette dernière ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Elle lâcha son emprise sur Isaac et interrompit la trajectoire de la balle qui tomba par terre. Elsa leva le bras et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, une seringue de colchique pur s'envola et se dirigea vers Kira. Elle allait la prendre de plein fouet mais Scott s'interposa et l'aiguille s'enfonça directement dans son cœur. Elsa, à distance, n'hésita pas un instant et fit injecter le produit. Scott, terrassé, tomba à terre, respirant à peine. Elsa fit alors voler l'arme de Kira et plaqua grâce à ses pouvoirs la jeune kitsune contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement immobilisée et impuissante face à la souffrance de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Par ailleurs, elle savait Isaac condamné car Elsa ne tarda pas à reprendre son emprise sur lui en continuant d'aspirer sa force vitale. Le jeune loup-garou sourit.

\- C'est la mort qui te fait sourire ? _demanda Elsa_.

\- Non, c'est toi.

\- Oh et pourquoi ? Je suis curieuse de savoir avant de t'achever !

\- Parce que tu n'as pas compris ! Tu croyais avoir tout prévu ?

\- Mais j'ai tout prévu !

Isaac pointa une arme devant le cœur de la sorcière et tira, sans hésiter. Cette dernière tomba à terre, définitivement éliminée. Isaac avait réussi à récupérer son arme juste avant qu'Elsa ne revienne vers lui quelques instants auparavant. Il tomba à terre, complètement vidé.

Kira tomba sur le sol et se releva aussitôt pour aller vers Scott. Elle retira la seringue de sa poitrine et le regarda. Il lui sourit, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis sombra mais la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne s'était pas simplement évanoui. Elle porta son oreille sur le cœur du jeune alpha mais n'entendit rien.

\- Isaac, son cœur ne bat plus !

Isaac reprit ses esprits et se traina jusqu'à Scott. Il prit son pouls mais ne sentit rien là non plus. Au même instant, Derek et Malia arrivèrent.

\- Derek, aide-nous ! Il ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus ! _dit Isaac_.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Elle lui a injecté ce produit ! _dit Kira en donnant la seringue qu'elle venait de récupérer et qu'elle donna à Derek_.

\- Du colchique. C'est comme du tue-loup. En petite dose ce n'est pas mortel mais là…

\- Il faut l'aider ! _insista Isaac_.

\- Déjà, il faut essayer d'éliminer le plus rapidement la toxine de son corps.

Derek prit un couteau et ouvrit les veines de Scott puis Isaac commença le massage cardiaque tandis que Kira faisait le bouche à bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité, Malia entendit de légers battements de cœur.

\- Arrêtez, il revient !

\- Il faut l'aider sinon il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! _ajouta Isaac_.

Derek comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lança un regard à Isaac et ce dernier prit le poignet gauche de Scott tandis que Derek prit celui de droite. Ensemble, ils combinèrent leurs pouvoirs pour retirer toute la douleur qu'ils pouvaient du corps de Scott. Au bout d'un moment, Kira et Malia virent le visage des loups garous se tordre de douleur alors que Scott ouvrit les yeux. Ils lâchèrent prise, à bout de forces. Scott les regarda tous avant de perdre connaissance. De son côté, Isaac n'en pouvait plus. Elsa avait pris une bonne partie de sa force vitale et le fait d'avoir sollicité ses pouvoirs pour ramener Scott l'avait complètement achevé. Il tomba alors lourdement à terre.

* * *

Lorsqu'Isaac ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans le repère d'Elsa. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il connaissait, dans un lit bien chaud et douillet. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et reconnut la chambre qu'il occupait quand il vivait chez les McCall. Il tourna la tête et vit que Chris était là, assit et qui attendait visiblement le réveil du jeune homme.

\- Hey.

\- Salut mon grand. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme si j'étais passé sous un bus mais sinon ça va. Et toi ? Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?

\- Ils ne me supportaient plus. Il parait que j'étais invivable d'après Melissa.

\- Pour que ce soit Melissa qui dise ça, tu as dû leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, _ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils en riaient tous les deux_.

\- Isaac…

\- Oui.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as su mener ton équipe et tuer la sorcière même si tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, ce que je ne cautionne pas, soit dit au passage !

\- Mon équipier n'était pas là alors j'ai dû improviser.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça… fils.

Ce simple mot donna à Isaac toute la force et tout le courage du monde. Il se leva et prit Chris dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne s'y opposa pas, bien au contraire.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Et voila donc le dernier chapitre de ma petite fic ! J ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le panel de personnages permet vraiment beaucoup de possibilités pour un(e) auteur(e) de fic.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews**_ ** _Broken-inside-girl, Sanga36, lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY et dey mais aussi les lecteurs en guest et ceux qui restent silencieux._**

 _ **bientôt j espere !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Stiles était vraiment très inconfortablement installé dans ce siège, face au lit de Scott. Ce dernier se rappelait encore quand il avait appris de Malia l'état de son meilleur ami. Avec Derek et Kira, ils avaient décidés de ramener Isaac et Scott chez ce dernier. Leur condition de loup-garou ne leur permettait pas d'être soignés dans un hôpital et leurs lits seraient toujours plus confortables que les tables froides en alu de la clinique vétérinaire. Dès lors, Stiles avait décidé de quitter l'hôpital, tout comme Chris, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu au shérif qui était revenu entre temps. Mais le jeune homme tenait à Scott comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il y avait bien sûr Kira mais ce n'était pas pareil. Stiles, lui, avait été là depuis les tous premiers moments de Scott en tant que loup-garou. Il avait donc laissé faire Deaton, qui confirma qu'il allait s'en sortir, grâce aux efforts de tous pour le ramener. Et depuis, Stiles s'était installé dans un fauteuil et ses douleurs commençaient à bien se réveiller quand Malia entra :

\- Il est temps de refaire ton pansement.

\- Ca peut attendre.

\- Stiles, Scott ne va pas s'enfuir ! Tu as besoin de soins que ça te plaise ou non. Melissa m'a demandé d'être ton infirmière particulière et je compte bien le faire ! Et je ne te demande pas la permission.

Elle l'aida alors à retirer sa chemise puis enleva le pansement qui était posé sur tout son torse. Elle y alla avec précaution, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Elle désinfecta les plaies et remit un pansement propre. Puis elle sortit un flacon de médicaments et lui en donna deux.

\- Melissa a dit que tu devais les prendre car malgré que tu ne dises rien, elle est sûre que tu as mal.

\- N'importe quoi…

Malia le regarda avec son regard assassin et Stiles comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas la duper, pas elle.

\- Bon ok, ça commence un peu à chatouiller.

\- Alors prends-les, _dit-elle pendant qu'il les avalait._

\- Voila, heureuse ?

\- Comme si c'était pour moi ! Dis-moi…

\- Oui.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Tu demandes maintenant ?

\- Et bah je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais mal.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui appuyer sur le torse. Au même moment, Scott ouvrit les yeux. C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé d'une énorme cuite bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu mais il pensa que cela devait ressembler à ça. Il tourna la tête et vit Malia entrain d'embrasser Stiles.

\- Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! _leur dit-il._

\- Hey Scott, tu es revenu parmi les vivants !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Je vais prévenir ta mère, _ajouta Malia en sortant_.

\- Comment tu te sens ? _demanda Stiles tandis qu'il vit Scott commencer à paniquer._

\- Comment vont…

\- Tout le monde va bien, reste calme. Ok ?

\- Ok. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis dans les vapes ?

\- Je dirai environ 24 heures.

\- Ah ouais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le colchique en plein cœur et bien t'as pas aimé ! On t'avait perdu mais ils t'ont ramené.

\- Oh… ok… Super !

Il s'assit alors et se leva, comme si de rien était. Stiles, lui, voulut en faire autant mais sa condition physique ne lui permettait pas, ce que comprit vite Scott quand il vit son ami essayant de se redresser avec la vélocité d'un octogénaire. Il l'aida alors à se mettre debout.

\- Merci.

\- De rien papy.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle ! C'est pas moi qui aie failli mourir !

\- Non, t'as évité le pneumothorax, mais y a de l'idée !

\- Oh, maintenant c'est à celui qui a la plus grosse blessure !

\- Vaut mieux pas, tu ne pourrais pas rivaliser !

\- Petit joueur !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et descendirent pour rejoindre Isaac, Chris, Melissa et Malia. Entre temps, Kira entra et bondit dans les bras de son bien aimé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? _demanda Scott._

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine qu'on va repartir en chasse, _répondit Isaac._ On ne peut pas rester longtemps au même endroit.

\- Oh… _dit l'alpha, déçu._

\- Ou bien on peut rester quand même ici un moment, _ajouta Chris._

\- Mais enfin, tu sais qu'on risque de se faire attaquer ! Un loup-garou guidé par un chasseur…

\- Isaac, il temps que tu reprennes tes études et je me fais trop vieux pour tout ça. Il te faut de la stabilité.

\- Non, tu vas te mettre en danger pour moi et ça, je ne l'accepte pas !

\- On est là, nous ! _ajouta Scott._ On pourra vous protéger.

\- Scott a raison, et puis il vaut mieux que tu sois dans la meute plutôt qu'un oméga, _rétorqua Malia._

\- On veille les uns sur les autres, comme d'habitude, _dit Stiles._

\- C'est trop dangereux, vous n'avez pas idée, _dit Isaac tandis que ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux de cocker_. Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous contre moi…

\- On n'est pas contre toi mais on est avec toi fils.

Isaac sourit. Il était secrètement heureux qu'il puisse enfin retrouver une vie normale avec ses amis et un foyer aimant. Il prit Chris dans ses bras puis Scott.

\- C'est pas que je ne veuille pas te faire un câlin mais j'ai des blessures de guerre ! _dit Stiles._

\- Oh je sais mais c'est pour ça que je vais t'embrasser !

Stiles perdit soudainement son sourire mais Isaac prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains et fit un petit baiser sur son front.

\- Je préfère les câlins finalement…

Ils rirent tous aux éclats. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour Isaac.


End file.
